


Rain? Purrfect!

by TheIcyMage



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage





	

Prompt: for your prompt post: Adrien and Joy is okay? 

Absolutely! Let's do this!

Rain. Of all the days for the first rain to hit Paris, it chose the same day as the photo shoot for the summer lineup. While many others at the shoot thought it was bad luck and a huge inconvenience and Plagg was more grumpy and slept more than usual, Adrien was thrilled. It was not often that he was fortunate enough to be outside basking in the droplets of rebirth descending from the heavens rather than cooped up inside watching spheres of water race down windows or gather together and grow before dropping in sad defeat. Sure it was chilly, but like any hopeless cloud-headed romantic, Adrien was looking forward to the night when the lights of the streets, homes, and even the Eiffel Tower would turn the soaked roads and sidewalks into colorful blurry mirrors. While some models and staff were grumbling about the cold, Adrien agreed with the director; the rain would actually enhance the pictures. Everyone was already wet, which worked well with swimwear. Any excuse to not reschedule on a drier day was good enough for him.  
The shoot still ended early since there were still a few items they couldn't pass off for beach wear. He was actually the first of his study group to arrive at Marinette's house. Adrien waved Gorilla goodbye and hurried into the bakery. The door jingled upon his opening it and he nearly ran into his blue-haired classmate.  
“Hey, Marinette. So nice to run into you.”   
“Oh...Adrien! Yeah...Me too, thanks.” Marinette averted her gaze. “You look good in rain...I mean pain! No! I, uh, mean, you look good, you know, in spite of the rain. Some people think weather like this is a pain.”  
It took a moment to figure out what point Marinette was trying to get across. The response he chose was, “Oh, no, I love the rain. Though I did get a little soaked.”  
“You look pretty cool. Cold! I'm we-cold just looking at you!” The room fell into a awkward silence. Outside, the rain played it's own comforting rhythm. Plick! Plop. StrumpStrumpStrumpStrumpStrump!  
“I'll go get you a towel. Come on in, and don't worry about dripping.”  
In the ten or so minutes it took Alya and Nino to arrive, Marinette had helped Adrien dry off, they set up their books in the study section, and had taken to reading their textbooks in silence. Every so often, Adrien would check his bag, claiming he was checking his phone, but really making sure that Plagg had not already eating all of the cheese in his bag. Marinette, he noticed, also would go grab some water or would eat some mints.   
The session definitely livened things up, but he didn't think Marinette was regretting his early arrival too much, if the small smile he spotted was anything to go by. Things were less quiet with Nino and Alya. They would read off things from the book aloud or take turns quizzing each other. About five minutes after the others arrived, a man with a large belly full of chuckles brought down four mugs of some sweet-smelling drink piled with cream and a plate of assorted baked goods. When he offed a mug and plate to Adrien, he must have not masked his longing well enough, because the man set the mug beside him and piled a napkin with pastries dazzling with grains of sugar and cookies with droplets of frosting suspended in motion.  
"I really can't," Adrien protested, "My dietitian would freak out.”  
“Oh,” Marinette's dad placed a hand over his chest in mock pain, “You wound me. How can I live as a baker if my own daughter's friends won't eat my treats?”  
“Papa, please. It's fine. Don't you need to watch the shop?”   
“No! I've been rejected by my daughter and her friend? You wound me so!” He clutched his heard and fell to the ground. Marinette quickly grabbed the tray before he did so.  
“They look delicious, really. But if Natalie found out, I'd never hear the end of it.”  
Marinette's dad got up slowly and made his way back to the shoppe downstairs. On his way, he placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder.  
“I won't tell if you don't.” He said with a wink.   
With a chuckle, Adrien lifted the drink to his lips. He took the drink in with a mouthful of air. It was warm and sweet and savory and a little tingly. It was soothing against the cold and warmed his soul. It was amazing! He took another sip, this time a little hastier, but the singed tastebuds was worth another taste of the hot chocolate. This was the kind made with milk and coco powder, and when he got the the bottom of the mug he found crushed peppermint candy.  
There was an akuma attack that night, and Adrien took the opportunity to do as many flips and tricks as possible. It was fun, burnt off the extra calories, and distracted him from the discomfort towards the rain provided by Plagg's side of the transformation. He got a chance to take a moment to take in the city from atop the Eiffel Tower, and he was right. The rain did make everything glow with natural beauty. Including his Lady.


End file.
